My Lovely Star
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke grow up loving each other, and they finally get that happy ending...until he's drafted. Will their love continue when they forget everything.
1. Chapter 1

My Lovely Star

Chapter 1

Hinata is only 12 when she meets love.

"Mother will I ever have such a story?" Hinata whispered barely awake. "To fall in love with a handsome prince it's a dream." She yawned and turned to the side to face her mother.

"Darling life is what you intend it to be." She smiled and pushed the hair away from her daughters face. She left the daughter to drift to sleep but she lost all sleep. Hinata got up and jumped off the bed.

She touched the window. It was cold under her touch but her eyes looked down to the young man entering the castle with his father. Her eyes met with his and a connection was created.

That morning

Hinata walked through the meadow gazing at the wild flowers. She couldn't help but to love each and every one of them. She looked to the side to see someone not too far from her.

He was walking at the same pace as her. She smiled and continued to gaze at the lilies. She wanted her room to be filled with them but she couldn't find it in her heart to puck them. She sat on her knees and felt the grass under her touch. Feeling the light breeze she saw that the person was sitting as well.

"What a nice day it is out today!" Hinata said breaking the silence. "I see that you follow me with out encountering me." The guy laid back and breathed smoothly. "Then is this an encounter at all?"

Hinata lifted herself and walked fast into the forest. The shade made the air cooler and she felt enriched. The guy was still following her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you follow?" She asked kneeling to a stream. But he didn't respond. "Do you not speak?"

"I simply wish to have your company." He said bowing to Hinata.

"If company you wish to have then you should have just asked. I thought you were mad for some time." Hinata did not turn to him. "My name is Hinata."

"Mine is Lord Sasuke. I am the son of your fathers associate." Sasuke loosened his bow. "You do like the outdoors."

"Surely nothing inside is as entertaining." Hinata rose and gave her hand to Sasuke. "It is nice to meet you Lord. Now may you tell me what has really brought you here?" Sasuke chuckled.

"You are bold for a woman." He takes her hand and kisses it. "As I said I wish to enjoy your company." She shrugs and takes her hand. "Where must you go now?" He asked jokingly.

"Where have I not been?" She went along with his play. "May we return to the dinner prepared for us?"

"Then you know of our engagement?" Sasuke asked as she twirled to face him.

"I've known it for a long time, Sasuke." She walks away a little happy. The person she is to marry is someone she actually likes. "We must not let them wait!" Sasuke nods and follows her back.

Weeks After

"Red Tulips, tell me what they mean?" Sasuke asked Hinata who was reading a book.

"I have answered enough questions." She turned the page. "Must you interrupt my story?" She blushed behind the book.

"This is the last one!" Sasuke smiles, because he knows what the answer is. "I promise not to ask another question."

"If you must know then I will say!" She shut her book and took a deep breath. "It means undying love." She whispered her face red. "There I am done, good night."

"Then I must give you this." Sasuke kissed the red tulip and lightly touched her lips with it. "Good night my sweet Hinata." She took the flower and he left the library.

Hinata kissed the red tulip and went back to her room. Her mother was sitting on the bed with sorrow full eyes. Hinata sat next to her and they hugged. Her mother began to cry.

"Daughter I must tell you the truth. You're father was outraged when he found you the other in the fields. He said that the outside was not a place for women and vowed to correct you. I love you just the way you are and you know that." She kissed Hinata's forehead.

"What is to be done then?" Hinata closed her eyes.

"There is an older woman who taught me in the city she said she will help us. I trust her and your near so I can visit you. That was the best I can do." She sat silently with her daughter.

"Mother I love him." Hinata's face went red. "Will this time kill the love I hold?"

"No daughter it will strengthen it." Her mother sniffed and went to the door. "When you leave will you say goodbye?"

"I will." Hinata answered before her mother closed the door.

Time of Departure

"It's sad to see you go." Sasuke helped Hinata into the carriage. "How long will it be? When will I see you again?"

"One question will suffice!" Hinata giggled. "I will give you something precious to me and you must take care of it always." She opened her hands and a small red jewel glinted. "I leave you my heart may you cherish it." Sasuke takes the jewel and kisses it. He places it on his chest.

"It will always be next to my heart." He smiled and Hinata waved goodbye.

They won't see each other for at least six years…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Star

Chapter 2

Five Years Later

"Madam Sullivan I got your tea." Hinata came with a tray. "Should I pour you some?" The Lady narrows her eyes.

"Well done Hinata you most definitely have been trouble. When you first came here you were wild. Now you are a Lady, a lady fitted to wed very soon." She smiled and gestured for Hinata to sit. "That young lad from across the road has taken a fancy for you."

"Madam I told you I am engaged." Hinata took a deep sign feeling her hand light. There was no ring in fact there was nothing to prove such a thing.

"Keep your options open youth comes only once. One day you will be giving advice to a young woman as your self." She took Hinata's hand.

"I can't imagine my life with someone else." Hinata lowered her eyes. "Madam shall I play a song for you?"

"You may, and make it joyous." She demanded. Hinata nodded and went to the piano. "For today is a sad day."

"What do you mean by that?" Hinata started her playing. "The day is beautiful and the birds sing for us."

"For I told your parents, that you were ready to come back home." Hinata stopped playing and gasped. "Don't make me change my mind." Hinata composed herself and continued to play.

"Thank you." Hinata said lightly.

"No thank you Hinata." The lady closed her eyes as she heard every note played by Hinata.

The Next Day

"Hinata a woman is not to be late!" The Lady opened the door and she found Hinata sitting on the bed. Hinata wiped her tears and giggled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control the tears." She said feeling them build up again. "It's funny how once I dreamed of leaving and now that it's happening I don't want to leave." She felt the lady hug her.

"It's better to dry then to keep them locked inside." The lady let her go.

"Is that what a lady does?" Hinata asked.

"No, it's what I say to those I love." She smiled and Hinata felt assured. "Now we can't let the carriage leave with out you can we?" Hinata nodded and gave her the final goodbye.

Arrival

Hinata saw the familiar setting. She could see the flowers she once adored. She remembered the smell and the way the trees surrounded her home. She touched the bell lightly as her teacher instructed.

"My Hinata you've grown!" Her mother came up from behind her. "Why don't you knock?"

"I was taught that you are to cause too much ruckus in the afternoon. I am expected am I not?" Hinata looked at the closed door. The mother gave her a hug. "It is nice to see you again mother." She hugged her back. "It's been years, and not one came to visit me." Hinata pulled herself away from her mother.

"Your father forbids it." Her mother looked away.

"That is not my father." Hinata crossed her arms. She knew that she shouldn't get mad but he ruined her life.

"He's ill so do not let his heart ache." Her mother touched her shoulder.

"Will not someone open the door?" Hinata turned away. "I am not welcomed here so I must return."

"He's dying, say your goodbyes." Her mother urged.

"I was happy with him far away I am sure I'll be happy when he's gone. It is not like I will miss something that was never truly there." Hinata was growing in anger.

"Please do it for me." Hinata signed.

"A woman should not anger herself over trivial things." Hinata turned around. "Mother I will do as you say." Her mother started to cry. "Now shall we enter?"

Hinata got to her fathers room and she slowly turned the knob. The room was completely white and the doctors all looked up. She bowed and they left the room leaving her and her father alone.

"I heard that you were not too well." Hinata smiled. "Who knew such a man like you would be bed reddened."

"Sickness is no discriminator." Her father then started to cough. "You have changed much yet you've changed little."

"Such sayings are not to be comprehended father. I am changed but I have not, what could something like that mean?" Hinata sat on the chair next to his bed.

"You've learned how to be a woman but you still hold onto your spirit. You are a free spirit Hinata and that is why you will not last in this world. Hinata you will fall and it will hurt." Her father looked away. "Go and bring back the doctors."

"I will father." Hinata got up and stopped. "My wish was not to meet you today for it made it worse. My wish was to confide with my betrothed, where is he?" She could hear her father chuckled.

"He is to come tonight." She just left the room.

"I hope this had lessened your worries." Hinata continued to her room leaving her mother at the door. She sat at the end of the bed and touched her forehead. "Will Sasuke come soon?" She touched the necklace on her chest. It was a pendant Sasuke gave her during the time she was gone. It was star shaped and on the other side it said 'My Lovely Star'.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

My Lovely Star

Chapter 3

Sasuke could feel the diamond under his touch. Closing his eyes he imagined Hinata's face. How did she look now? Sasuke then took out a small bag that was tied to his pants. Inside was a ring.

"Hinata my star my life will you please follow me to joy and love?" He kissed the ring and lifted it to the sky. The moon shined and he could see the ring more clearly. The captain of the ship came up to Sasuke.

"Lord Sasuke it seems we'll hit the shore in an hour." The pat Sasukes shoulder. Sasuke put the ring back and went to get a drink.

"Lord Sasuke!" Sakura the daughter of the Captain ran up to Sasuke. "I know that you'll be leaving soon but…" she blushed, "I want to confess my undying love to you." She was only 14 years of age and Sasuke laughed at her. "You're not taking me seriously." She pouted.

"You will find love one day when you're older. Wait and the right man will come to you. So keep that love for someone who will share it with you." Sasuke messed her hair up. He went inside his cabin and started to gather his things.

He knew that soon he'll see that woman he dreamed about every night of his life. He dreamed of her marrying him and most of all of her smile. Once he got his things ready it was time to leave.

"It was a great journey." The Captain said.

"We explored much and had great adventures. I will never forget this." Sasuke was about to leave when the captain cleared his throat.

"My daughter wanted me to ask for you to have her but I know very well someone awaits your arrival. So have a happy life with her and don't let her go. Time is short Sasuke, one day she will die and you'll wish for more time with her."

"I believe these words come from experience." Sasuke watched the man sadden. "Don't worry I promise to love her before anything else." Sasuke waved goodbye and got in his carriage. "We're only a few hours away my love."

Time of Arrival

Sasuke knew it was dark but he looked up to see in Hinata's window. Like many years before she was standing there. Her hand touched the window and his went out to reach out hers. He smiled and got in the house. His heart was beating faster then ever.

Her beauty surpassed beyond his expectations. She glowed more then a star instead she was like the moon. He got to his room and he couldn't find himself to sleep a wink. He paced anxiously awaiting the time for him to meet her. Then suddenly the sun was finally in view in the horizon. Sasuke signed and went down the breakfast table.

Hinata came in after him standing right next to him. Every inch of his body want to hug hers but people were watching. He bowed and took her hand kissing it. She blushed under her olive skin and followed him to the table.

"Has it been well? These years that have passed seemed very long." Hinata sits down and Sasuke pushes her chair in.

"I have felt the days to be years." Sasuke adds and she smiles. "Finally I am here with you Hinata and the time seemed worth the pain."

"You've keep yourself occupied, sailing the seas what an adventure. I only read of men brave enough in stories." Hinata takes a bite of her food.

"The sea is calm and beautiful compared to the stories. There are no monsters lurking about." Sasuke said. Hinata giggled.

"I can not imagine you fighting a monster even if they existed." Hinata challenged Sasuke.

"You have not changed much." He said and then he stood up. "Everyone I have an announcement!" The people started murmur. "My marriage to Hinata has been arranged since birth but today I ask with love to wed Hinata." Sasuke came to Hinata and got to her knee. "Hinata I have loved you since t our eyes met. Not a day passes by that I don't think or dream of you. So with love and conviction I ask for your hand in marriage."

Hinata smiles and hides her face. She begins to feel tears spill over. She puts her hands in his and nods.

"There is nothing in this world I love more." Hinata feels his grasp tighten. He takes out the ring and she takes off her gloves. He puts it on her ring finger and then kisses it. She knew that every time he kissed her he longed to kiss her lips. She could feel the urge to do so too.

That Night

Hinata sat next to Sasuke who held her hands in his. Her mother and Sasukes father sat across.

"When is to be the wedding?" Her mother asked. "I've yet to know a date."

"I think it's best to set it on the day I first met you Hinata." Sasuke said. She blushed and nodded. She liked the idea.

"That's not a month away!" Sasukes father shouted. "It gives us little time to invite people."

"We want it to be soon." Hinata said. "We plan to marry at the church in town and to ride to the home Sasuke made. His wishes are mine." Hinata couldn't help but look deep into Sasukes eyes.

"Then it can't be helped." Her mother signed. "I guess it will be a small wedding."

The Day of the Wedding

Hinata walked up the aisle and Sasuke took her arm. The father did his speech and they did their vows. They lit the candles and put on the rings. Finally they kissed into matrimony.

"We did it." Hinata whispered and Sasuke kissed her again. He tugged her out and people were throwing rice. The carriage waited for them on the other side. Sasuke jumped in and helped Hinata in. They drove away.

Sasuke took a hand full of gold and threw it to the crowd.

"Hinata I'm finally with you." Sasuke reached out for her and kissed her again and again. They went to their new homes and loved each other with all their might.

But will this happiness last forever?

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

My Lovely Star

Chapter 4

Hinata got closer to Sasuke who was fast asleep. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his heart beat under her ear. It soon began to get faster.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Sasuke asked under his breath. Hinata looked at his face surprised.

"Were you not asleep?" She asked.

"Then you were trying to take advantage of me? What a great crime." Sasuke chuckled and put his arms around Hinata's waist. "I love you Hinata."

"I love you Sasuke." Hinata kissed his lips. "Let's rest."

Soon there was knocking from the outside door. It persisted and Sasuke got up and got dressed. It was raining outside and the person was soaking wet.

"What is going on?' Sasuke let the man in.

"Lord it seems that theirs a war." The man handed Sasuke a letter. "I have more people to go to so I'll be seeing you later." The man got back on his horse.

"Sasuke?" Hinata was wearing her night gown. "What is happening?" She sat next to her saddened husband. She put her arm on his shoulder.

"It's a letter from the king. I've been drafted to war."

A Week later

Hinata kissed her husband passionately. He couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. Being the last moment together it was sweeter then ever. He removed his lips and looked into her eyes. He placed his forehead on to hers. Her hands touched his cheeks.

"I will love you Sasuke until I die." She began to cry.

"Hinata not a day will pass where I won't love you. There won't be a day I will forget your touch and warmth. You are my life." He kissed her forehead and used all his strength to let her go.

The ship waited in the dock. He went inside the ship and he turned to face Hinata. She held the tears back for some time and smiled. She wanted his last image of her to be happy one.

She stood there until she couldn't see him anymore. She fell to her knees and cried her heart out. She couldn't stand being at her home or to sleep in the bed she slept with him. She left and went to her parents.

That summer her father died and she was to leave the house. Her mother and Hinata moved into her abandon house. Hinata focused her mind on planting flowers and growing them.

Two Years had passed and she didn't even know if her husband was ok or hurt. She smelled all her red tulips and waited to see his face once again.

In a ship near Spain

Sasuke led the ship to a surprise attack. But soon they were ambushed. All his men were killed and Sasuke was stabbed before falling off the ship. He sunk deep into the ocean. Sasuke fought to live and only one thing kept him going, Hinata.

When ever he found himself drifting to death her face would appear. Finally he was surface of the water gasping for air. The water became ferocious and it carried him away. He was swept again far from the battle site.

The cold of the night was harsh and the burning heat of the morning was intense. Soon he found himself at the brink of death, when someone pulled him off the ocean.

"Someone help me with him!" Sakura called and shipmates came out with water and food.

Sakura kept him on her bed. It wasn't until maybe a week later he finally started to talk. She couldn't believe that this was the same man she once fell in love with but she still cared for him. She hoped to make him fall in love with her.

"Who am I?" Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura touched his shoulder lightly. "Did you really forget everything?" She smiled.

"I can not remember a thing." Sasuke sat up and tried to get on his feet. He failed and hit the floor. "I guess I need to work on standing up."

"Let me tell you who you are." Sakura will take advantage of this situation.

Getting the Message

Hinata crumbled the paper and threw it to side. She fell to the knees and screamed. She couldn't believe what the letter told her. She didn't get up for anything. She locked herself in her room not eating or sleeping.

She soon fell gravely ill and doctors came to examine her. They concluded that she would die from a broken spirit.

"I heard someone wasn't eating." Lady Sullivan came in with a tray of food. "I have never seen you so sick Hinata. Do you not believe you'll see your husband in the after life?"

"I wanted to see him everyday of my life till the die I dispersed. Now I can only wait for death." Hinata saw someone else come in the room.

"Hello do you remember my face?" Sir Naruto came in. He touched Hinata's hand lightly.

"Naruto has come to propose something to you and I think you should listen." The Lady left the tray next to the bed and went out. Naruto approached and he sat.

"Hinata, I know that recently a tragedy happened and I'll never be able to take his place in your heart but…I want to marry you." He gets on his knees. "I promise to take care of you and to provide for you. If you don't know the truth, I tell you the truth. I am the Prince of this nation."

Hinata closed her eyes. Naruto took her hands. She signed and looked back at him.

"I will marry you if I live." Hinata smiles and Naruto becomes very happy.

"I promise only happiness!" He kissed her hand and leaves the room. Hinata close her eyes and tears slip out.

"Sasuke, will you forgive me? I love you Sasuke, give me the strength to forget!" She could feel the heat leave her body just at the thought. She squeezed the pendant in her hands.

"You want to forget?" A small woman came up to Hinata. "Do you wish that with all your might?"

"I wish not to ever feel pain for my husbands lost." Hinata closed her eyes. "Any woman must know how it feels. Will this pain ever end?" The lady touched Hinata's shoulder and disappeared. When Hinata opened her eyes she couldn't remember anything anymore.

There was a long time before she got up from her bed. She looked around and took off the night gown. She picked out a dress from the closet and put it on heading towards the door.

"My dear what are you doing up?" Sullivan came up to Hinata. Hinata blinked a few times before answering.

"Who am I?" Hinata jumped at the gasps. They all thought that the trauma had finally gotten to her.

"I don't care I'll take her under my wing. I will gets doctors and care her until the end of her days." Naruto went to Hinata and touched her forehead. "I am your fiancé." She nodded and wondered and had a gut feeling that she was forgetting something important to her.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

My Lovely Star

Chapter 5

Sasuke didn't feel like the whole truth was coming out of Sakuras mouth but what was true? Sasuke wondered if there was someone in the world who loved him. He imagined someone with long black hair and empty eyes. He couldn't see all of her but he knew that she tremendously beautiful.

"Sasuke you were going to ask me something before the surprise attack." Sakura blushed and took out something from her pocket. "I think it had something to do with this." She showed him a ring.

"I'm truly sorry, but I don't want to do anything until I fully remember." Sasuke got up from the bed and stretched. He almost lost his balance but he caught himself with a chair. "Sakura, do I happen to know someone by the name of Hinata?"

"I'm not sure Sasuke. I think she might be someone we met in one of our stops." Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I think I would like to see her again." Sasuke closes his eyes remembering her smiling face. "Let's go to England."

"That is a long way from here." Sakura hesitates.

"I found this in the drawer." He handed her a small invitation. "The Prince invited you personally to the ball, you should go. I will escort you."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and took the letter. She placed it to the side and signed giving up. She nodded and got up from her seat.

"I'll go if you promise to marry me." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and turned away from the door she left.

"I'm sorry to lie." Sasuke touches his forehead. "For some reason I need to find her."

oOo

"I heard the Prince is planning to get married!" A girl whispered to someone's ear. They began to laugh and gossip. Hinata didn't pay any mind to them and entered her room.

"I love Madam Sullivan but she does enjoy these social gatherings." Hinata looked at the mirror and something or someone was hiding in the darkness. She turned and reached out for her lamp. "Who are you?"

"I don't know if you know me but I know you. Or at least in a dream I saw you…" Sasuke said not coming out of the shade.

"Are you here to hurt me?" Hinata looked to see if there was something she could defend herself with. She took her brush and Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Please let go." Her eyes met his and that's when her heart really began to beat. "Have I met you?"

"I believe, in a dream." Sasuke lets go of her wrist.

"I have dreamt of you." Hinata blushes and puts down the brush. "Is this too a dream?" Sasuke touches her cheek.

"For some reason I feel as if I know you for a really long time." He moves back and looks out the window. "There are many women here."

"My tutor has an event going on, to celebrate my engagement." Hinata regrets saying these words. "It's something I was forced in."

"Then you do not love this man?" Sasuke raises his eyebrow.

"I don't even know him." Hinata sits down and smiles. The smile takes Sasuke's breath away.

"I must go," Sasuke looks outside, "While the front is unguarded."

"Will I see you again?" Hinata asked touching his shoulder. Sasuke lowers his head and pecks her lips.

"I have token a kiss from your lips, the day we met again I'll return it." He smiles and holds on to his rope as he goes out the window. Hinata watched him escape to the dark forest.

"Surely this is some kind of sign. How would he find me here in the middle of the city?" She looks to the stars. She takes the ring from her drawer and looks at it. "For some reason I had it on but I'm not married." She looked at the other ring the Prince gave him.

The more modest one made her heart leap in joy. She felt like it had more significance to her. The larger ring, which was more beautiful, was so unimportant to her. She then wondered about her past. Why did she forget all her memories?

oOo

The Ball

Sasuke led Sakura in the entrance where her name was announced. Narutos head propped up from the crowd and he went on his way to greet her. She laughed at his silly jokes and followed him to some other people. Sasuke to advantage of her distraction and went searching for Hinata.

Even though he wasn't sure but he felt as if she was going to be there. He could feel her presence near by and walked slowly not missing one face. A song began and he happened to be in the middle of the dance floor.

"I hope you know how to dance." Someone came up from behind him. "You don't want to make yourself look childish." Hinata wore a small mask. She bowed and he bowed to her.

"Then may you guide me?" Sasuke closed the space between them. She took his hand and they danced. Sakura who watched with Naruto asked about Hinata.

"Who is she?" Sakura tried to hide her jealousy.

"She is my fiancé Hinata." Naruto didn't seem too bothered by this situation. In fact if this new guy stole Hinata, Sakura would be free. Sakura eyes popped open and he bit her bottom lip.

This woman had to do with Sasukes past. She knew for sure that he was married once. But if she was the wife then how could she not recognize him.

"Well she does seem odd no offense." Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"She was grieving for the death of her husband then one day she lost all her memories. She couldn't even remember her name. Strange isn't it?" Naruto put his hand around Sakuras shoulder. "I would like to speak to you privately."

Sakura knew what he wanted and she followed him to his room. They spent the night alone in the dark doing what they wanted. She left him and went back searching for Sasuke to never find him. He was gone and so was Hinata.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6  Final

My Lovely Star

Chapter Six

Hinata walked along side with Sasuke. He stopped and looked up to the stars. She followed his gaze to be amazed.

"For some reason I feel like I know you." Sasuke broke the silence. "I hope that statement doesn't seem crazy."

"No I know exactly what you mean." She says in a whisper feeling her cheeks go red and hot. His hands were so close to her that every time they took a step they would lightly brush against each other. Sasuke got the courage to entwine their fingers. "I don't remember too much of my past at all. One day I woke up and everyone told who I was." Hinata confessed to him. "I don't like it, everyone telling me my life."

"I might've known you then. I too lost my memory not too long ago, and I can't recall anything." His grasp tightened.

Hinata look inside her small pocket and took out the pendant. She raised it to the moonlight to see it clearly. The light reflected the words to her.

"My Lovely Star," she read it out loud, "who could have given this to me?" She lowered the necklace but she noticed Sasuke eyes were fixed on it. She smiled and began to explain, "When I woke up that day of confusion, I found this necklace around my neck. Not matter how much everyone says it's not important I can't find myself casting it away. For some reason I always want it close to my heart." She brought the pendant to her chest.

Sasuke touched the necklace in his chest and started to remember something, something he forgot. His heart ached and every moment became more dreadful. His mind went to his past memories. He could see Hinata running through the field of wild flowers. She smiled radiantly as always as she laughed and ran away from him.

Hinata touched Sasukes shoulder. He seemed to be in deep thought and she felt worried. With her other hand she touched his forehead. Sasuke snapped out of it and looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked a little worried about his behavior all of a sudden. His eyes then were full of lust as his hand grabbed her shoulders pulling her for a kiss. She was enticed, and passionately kissed back. His lips were like heaven to her, nothing ever seemed as sweet.

"I remembered." He managed to say pulling back from her gasping for air. "I remember you and my childhood." He went for another kiss and she retreated.

"Tell me what you know." Hinata was fully interested. Sasuke was pained by her action but continued with his explanation.

"I saw that pendant you held high towards the moon light and I remember it. I remembered the summer that I went to Italy when I was suppose to visit you and I bought it for you, so that you would always know you are my only star. I can remember the times we spent under the moonlight as I told you the love I had for you. The happiest moment in life was when I asked you to marry me and you had said yes." Sasuke's heart rejoiced with his words. The memories lighted the darkness in his mind.

"Are you sure?" Hinata didn't know whether to believe him, deep inside she wanted it to be her truth. She eyes lowered and Sasuke brought her face up.

"You favorite flower is the Lily, and not any kind it has to be White as snow." Sasuke says and Hinata blushes hard.

"Why then do I like them white as snow?" Hinata challenges him. That cocky look she had as if she got him, Sasuke would smile for it tickled him.

"Because it reminds you of the first time you went to the country side, where you saw an ocean of snow every side of you. From that moment on you loved it with every inch of your body." Sasuke answered her question. Hinata dropped her jaw. No one not even Lady Sullivan knew that. Naruto never even bought her the flowers she liked.

"Then it must be true." Hinata said in a low voice.

"I love you Hinata, and the saddest thing is no one wants us together." Sasuke went for another kiss this time it was full of hurt, confusion and comfort. He released her and placed his forehead on hers, like he did many years ago. "The thought of you not remembering makes me sad at heart."

"I want to remember, my dear." She said crying. Deep down she knew she loved him far beyond any love ever felt. "How can it be that I can't remember?" She whispered. Sasuke took her hand and led her down the road to a similar setting, a small house near the country. The house was vacant for a while so the place had settling dust and cobwebs. "Where are we?"

Sasuke pulls the white drapes and let them fall to the floor. Soon the room was filled with furniture cozy for two the most. In the desk near the bed he opened the top cabinet and pulled out a small picture. It was one of him holding Hinata in his arms recently married.

"Look, it's one of most important things to happen to the both of us." Sasuke stretched his arm and she came to him. She rubbed her eyes and took another look at the picture. Her eyes did not lie to her. She seemed so happy in the picture but it saddened her even more, for she couldn't remember any of it. Sasuke wipe her tears away.

"My love burns deep within me but my mind fails me for all those happy moments I had I have forgotten." She wept on his chest. Sasuke held her close to him never wanting to let go again.

"When I was at the sea, my heart sought you and your beautiful smile. I want to comfort you in my embraces and to chant you my love." Sasuke kissed the top of her head. She calmed down and he helped sit on the bed. Sasuke lifted her chin kissing everything. Hinata put her hands around his neck as he lowered her on to her back. Suddenly her necklace got tangled with his and when Sasuke tried to pull up he fell back on top of her. Hinata giggled and sat up with him. When her eyes saw the small jewel she had to touch it.

The ring around her finger the one she had on since the awakening turned to dust and she remembered. She gasped out loud and jumped on Sasuke. He was scare at first by this sudden reaction but he then understood.

"I don't know how but the jewel made me remember." Hinata buried her face in his shoulder feeling embarrassed. "When I gave you that jewel it was like giving my heart to you."

"So when you touched it you're heart was returned to you, at least what was most precious to it." Sasuke closed his eyes. "Hinata we need to leave, they will try to separate us again." He sat up and untangled the necklaces. "Come let's run."

"Where are we to go?" Hinata took his hand.

"Let's go everywhere Hinata, where ever I could love you and no one else!" Sasuke seemed to be happy beyond compare. Hinata blushed lessened the distance between her and Sasuke placing her head on Sasukes.

The next morning…

Madam Sullivan was worried sick for her little Hinata. She had not heard or seen from her all day. She placed her tea cup back down and stood stretching her legs. While walking down the hall she saw that Hinata's door was cracked open. She touched it lightly and saw that there was a letter addressed to her. She opened it to see a picture of her and Sasuke.

"She remembered?" Madam asked herself and took out the small folded paper.

"Dear Sullivan,

This will probably one of the last times you will hear from me. When I recalled all the great experiences I have had with you it made me cry to say goodbye. Now I am with the one I love, so my heart has regained the strength to continue on. I truly do love you Madam,

Hinata"

Sullivan dropped the letter and walked away, striding down the hall. Every room gave her a precious memory or little Hinata who she had loved as a daughter. With the last being the time she got engaged to the one she truly loved. The older lady fell to the floor. The maid servants ran to her, while the butler ran to get a doctor but it was too late. Madam Sullivan had lived her time and she had passed away.

One year later…

Hinata held in her arms the new representation of her love and Sasukes. Their small baby boy sleeps as she stood and laid him on his bed. At that moment, Sasuke came from outside with some wood for the fire. Hinata turned slightly and smiled, she turned back to her child not wanting to lose one moment. Sasuke place the wood down and went to Hinata, his arms around her waist.

"He's finally asleep?" He asked her pulling her away gently. Hinata sat besides him and took a small cloth out cleaning some dirt on his face. "I'm sorry we have to live this way my love."

"I live to love you and that can be done anywhere." Hinata went to kiss him when someone knocked the door. They looked at the door strangely.

"I'll get it." Sasuke got up and opened the door. "Yes?" He asked the man dressed in black.

"Thank goodness I have finally found you." The older man signed and Hinata jumped her legs.

"Albert?" She drew closer. "You're Madam Sullivan's butler! Why are you here?" Hinata came up and hug him. "How is she, she hasn't answered any of my letters." Albert saddened and took out a small pile of papers.

"She wasn't able to receive them Hinata." The butler came in and quickly took out another letter. "Madam Sullivan gave me this letter a day before she fell ill and joined her husband in heaven. It states that you Hinata are to inherit her house in town, and the money she had saved up from years. She loved you more then anything in the world Hinata."

"She passed away?" Hinata began tearing up. "Was she in pain?"

"Hinata, she passed with no pain, she just did what she did everyday, remember about you and all the great times. She died with a smile so there's no need to worry yourself." The butler handed the deed to her house and account number and all she needed. "There will no more great joy for her then for you to continue to dwell in that house and make great memories there."

Hinata took all that stuff and treated it with much care. She thanked the man letting him have the house she owned at that moment. She decided with Sasuke to move back and raise their child together in the home Hinata grew up in. Much more precious memories were made, as she grew older with the one she loved the most Sasuke.


End file.
